Semangkuk Ramen
by Kim Rena
Summary: Sungmin, yeoja yang sedang patah hati bertemu dengan seorang namja menyebalkan di sebuah kedai Ramen. A KyuMin FF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Semangkuk Ramen**_

.

.

-Kim Rena—

.

.

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Lena

Kim Jongwoon

Other Super Junior members

.

Declaimer : Semua cast disini (kecuali Kim Lena) adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di FF ini.  
.

Warning : Typos, All Uke as Yeoja

~Super Junior~

(Normal POV)

"Ya! Lee Donghae !" teriak seorang yeoja sambil sesekali menendang kerikil.

"BABO NAMJA !" Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin berteriaknya makin menjadi.

Ow ow ow.. Apa yang terjadi pada cast kita yang tercinta ini ? Mari kita lihat flashbacknya.

#FLASHBACK#

Seorang yeoja manis berjalan sambil memasang wajah sumringah.

"Semoga Hae suka dengan bekal yang kubuat ini." Katanya sambil memandang bangga bekal yang sudah dibuatnya.

Yeoja itu a.k.a Sungmin celingak celinguk mencari namjachingunya.

"Ah! Itu Hae. HA….e" suara Sungmin makin melemah kala ia melihat sang kekasih tengah berciuman intens dangan seorang yeoja berlambut blonde.

"Itu bukannya Lee Hyukjae pemenang kompetisi dance tahun lalu ya ?" gumam Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin makin memerah saat Donghae menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Hyukjae. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi….

"LEE DONGHAE !" teriaknya.

"Min-minnie.." katanya tergagap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan simpanse ini, HAH ?"

"E-eh Minnie.. Aku bisa jelaskan.."

"CUKUP ! KITA PUTUS !" sembur Sungmin di depan muka Donghae.

#FLASHBACK END#

(Sungmin's POV)

"Namja menyebalkan !" teriaknya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berteriak hari ini.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk kembali mampir di kedai ramen langgananku. Kakiu terus berjalan hingga aku tiba di sebuah kedai yang cukup indah dan minimalis. Aku sangat suka ke sini dulu bersama orang tuaku, sebelum mereka lebih senang berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Aku duduk di pojok agar aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku dulu.

"Selamat siang.. Mau pesan apa ?" Suara itu mengagetkanku.

"Aish, ahjumma mengagetkanku." Kataku sambil cemberut.

"Haha.. maaf Sungmin-ah.. Kau mau pesan apa ?"

"Jajangmyeon dan Es teh seperti biasa ahjumma.." kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Ne."

Tak lama, ahjumma menghampiri mejaku dan meletakan pesananku. Aku terus saja melamun sampai seorang namja mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Awww !" jeritku.

"Hei.. kau kenapa melamun terus ?" tanya namja itu.

"Ya! Kau siapa ? Berani-beraninya mencubitku!" bentakku padanya.

"Hehehehe… mian. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huh! Lee Sungmin imnida." Jawabku ogah-ogahan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan jutek-jutek dong.. nanti manisnya hilang."

"Ya!" kataku sambil memukul bahuya.

"Appo~" katanya manja.

"Mendramatisir.." kataku pedas.

"Huh.. aku lapar.." katanya sambil memakan jajangmyeon-ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Itu punyaku !"

"Jinjja ? Kelihatannya kau tidak berselera."

"Tetap saja itu milikku !" aku sudah cukup bersabar. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kedai sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

Sesampainya di rumah..

"Haah.. lelahnya." Gumamku sambil menaruh tas.

"Eonni !"

"Eh? Lena ?" kataku tak percaya.

"Eonni !" dia menerjang tubuhku ke sofa.

"Hehehe.. Lena-ya kapan kau kembali dari Jepang ?" tanyaku lembut. Dia Kim Lena, sepupuku. Umurnya hanya berbeda setahun dariku. Dia pergi ke Jepang mengikut orang tuanya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kemarin malam. Eonni sudah tidur, dan tadi pagi eonni berangkat sebelum aku bangun."

"Mian, tadi pagi eonni buru-buru."

"Oh ya eonni, temanku dari Jepang ikut denganku dan akan tinggal bersama kita." Katanya antusias.

"Jinjja ? Mana orangnya ?"

"Tadi dia pergi. Katanya ingin mencari udara segar."

"Aku pulang !" sebuah suara yang sepertinya tak asing menggema di rumahku.

"Ah, dia sudah datang.."

Saat aku berdiri dan berbalik ternyata…

"KAU ?"

TBC

Annyeong.. saya adalah author yang masih amatiran ^^

Dulu saya pernah mem publish sebuah FF dan langsung di bash. Itu membuat saya shock.

Sekarang saya mem publish FF lagi. Kalau yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back. Kalau ada yang meu mengkritik saya, silahkan melalui PM.

Dan bagi readers yang suka, saya mohon dengan sangat untuk me-review.

Gomawo ^^)/

_**Kim Rena**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Semangkuk Ramen**_

.

.

-Kim Rena—

.

.

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Lena

Kim Jongwoon

Other Super Junior members

.

Declaimer : Semua cast disini (kecuali Kim Lena) adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di FF ini.  
.

Saya ingin berterima kasih banyak pada _**Park Min Rin**_ yang sudah men-support saya, gomawo.

Warning : Typos, All Uke as Yeoja

~Super Junior~

_Previous Chapter.._

"_Ah, dia sudah datang.."_

_Saat aku berdiri dan berbalik ternyata…_

"_KAU ?"_

_._

_._

.

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

"KAU ?" teriak Sungmin.

"Hehehe…" orang yang diteriaki malah cengengesan.

"Ya! Kau teman Lena, eoh ?" Sembur Sungmin.

"Hehehe.. iya Minimi..^^" katanya dengan masih cengengesan.

"Namja ini temanmu Lena ? Yang benar saja.." Sungmin memijat pelipisnya.

"Ya, kalian sudah saling kenal ?" tanya Lena polos.

"Benar Lena-chan! Kami satu angkatan di SMP 3 tahun yang lalu." Teman Lena antusias. Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Minimi ! Bogoshipo !" teriaknya sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang malas bergeser dari posisinya hingga membuat namja itu tersungkur di sofa. Tersungkur dengan kepala duluan yang mendarat di sofa.

"Appo !" katanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Yama-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Lena khawatir.

"Lena-ya, jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan 'Yama', panggil dia si 'Kelapa Botox Isi Ramen Instan' " Sungmin menginterupsi.

"Minimi ! Kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu eoh ?" Namja itu tak terima.

"Tentu saja ! Mengingat kepalamu yang besar seperti kelapa yang habis disuntik botox dan otakmu yang memiliki berbagai ke-babo-an akut seperti variasi rasa ramen instan." Kata Sungmin panjang kali lebar.

Siapakah yang tadi diteriaki Sungmin ? Kalian pasti bisa nebak, dong ..

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Minimi ! Namaku KIM JONGWOON ! Panggil aku YESUNG !" teriak Yesung sampai salivanya bermuncratan kemana-mana. *oppa jorok -_-

"Hehehe.. Bagus juga penggilanmu untuknya, eon." Lena ikut nimbrung.

"Lena-chan~ Kenapa kau sebut aku temanmu eoh ? Aku namjachingumu, jagi….." Yesung memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Huh! Tak sudi ! Dasar Kelapa Botox Isi Ramen Instan !" Lena kabur ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang bersujud layaknya di sinetron.

"Udah beres sinetron dadakannya ?" kata Sungmin pedas.

"Minimiiiii ! Kenapa kau memberitahu Lena panggilan lamakuuu ?" teriak Yesung lebay. Sungmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

_Keesokan paginya…_

"Minnie jagi~ Bangun…" Nyonya Lee berusaha selembut mungkin membangunkan anaknya.

"Eumh.. eomma ?" Sungmin masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang karena tidur.

"Ne jagi~ ini eomma. Ayo bangun."

"Hoam… Ne, eomma" kata Sungmin patuh.

_Di ruang makan…_

"Pagi eonni." Sapa Lena ramah.

"Pagi." Kata Yesung ketus.

"Hmm.." Sungmin hanya bergumam malas sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

"Mwo ? Lena-ya! Kau dan kelapa itu akan masuk ke sekolahku ?" kata Sungmin kaget.

"Ne eonni, mungkin hanya sekolah sementara waktu saja. Mungkin sampai appa dan eomma ku pulang dari Swiss." Lena menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kelapa ?"

"Mungkin sampai aku bisa mengecilkan ukuran kepalaku." Katanya sarkastik.

"Itu mungkin selamanya.." ejek Sungmin.

"Terserah!"

_SM High School_

(Sungmin POV)

Ternyata Sungie sekelas denganku. Kalian tahu kenapa aku agak malas menanggapinya ? Baiklah.. akan kujelaskan pada kalian.

_#FLASHBACK#_

"Minimi~ Saranghae…" Ukh, namja itu lagi. Namja itu bernama Shim Changmin, dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

"Heh tiang mesum ! Berhenti menggangunya !" Si pahlawan datang. Yah.. itulah Yesung, sahabatku.

"Mwo ? Jangan ikut campur!" Changmin tidak terima.

"Berhenti menggangunya atau koleksi makananmu yang terbuat dari clay akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah dan kulkasmu akan kuseret ke jalanan."

"Andwae! Kulkaaaaas !" Changmin lari pontang-panting.

'Namja yang konyol -_- ' batinku

"Sungie-ah, gomawo. Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari tiang sarap itu."

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah."

Tak lama, gerombolan yeoja centil yang sedang lari-larian mendekat ke arah kami. Salah satu yeoja mendorong Yesung hingga tersungkur di semak-semak.

"Minnie !" teriaknya.

"Apa ?"

BUGH!

Yesung mendorongku ke bak sampah yang ada di dekat situ.

"Ya! Apa salahku ?"

"Kau sudah mendorongku ke semak-semak !"

"Bukan aku !" kataku tak terima.

"Bohong!"

Tiba-tiba..

"Yesung oppa, mianhae tadi aku tak sengaja mendorongmu."

"Mwo ? Jadi yang tadi mendorongku itu kau, Hyoyeon-ssi ?" Yesung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mianhae oppa.." Hyoyeon langsung berlari.

"Mi-minnie.."

Aku langsung berlari ke toilet menghindari Yesung. Aku sangat kesal, dia dengan seenaknya mendorongku ke bak sampah. Namja babo !

#FLASHBACK END#

Pulang sekolah…

Aku berjalan di sebuah jalanan sepi di Myeondong, aku berniat untuk membeli CD Super Junior. Tiba-tiba aku dihadang oleh seorang namja bertubuh kekar.

"Mau apa kau ?" kataku ketakutan.

"Hohohoho ! Cepat ! Serahkan Bando-mu !"

'Bando ? Preman konyol macam apa dia ?' batinku menggerutu.

"Ba-bando ? Untuk apa ?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Sungminnie…" Suara setan menggema di telingaku.

'Eh? Itu bukannya namja setan yang kemarin ya ?' batinku mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

"Sungminnie ! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bencong ini ?"

'BENCONG ?' batinku menjerit.

Preman itu dengan kasar mengambil bando strawberry ku. Memakainya dengan cepat lalu mepreteli (?)

pakaian serba hitamnya dan..

TADA!

Namja itu ternyata memakai dress yang serba bling-bling, mengambil kecrekan, dan mulai bernyayi.

" _Kemanaa…. Kemanaaa.. kemanaaaa…" _

Ya Tuhan.. Demi penyakit Insomnia ! Suaranya seperti malaikat kematian. Tiba-tiba si Kyuhyun menarikku dan membawanya ke daerah pertokoan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Ya! Apa kau gila ?" kataku pedas.

"Memangnya kau masing ingin mendengar suara Taecyeon si bencong gang Myeondong, huh ?"

"Tidak! Suaranya mengerikan !" kataku horror.

"Ya sudah ! Berterima kasihlah padaku." Katanya sembari menyeringai setan.

"Ne! Gomawo…" kataku setengah hati.

"Hei ! Kau mau ikut ke kedai ?" tanyanya.

"Kedai ?"

"Kedai ramen.. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Baiklah, ayo."

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku hingga sampai ke kedai ramen langgananku. Kami duduk di tempat paling pojok di kedai ini.

"Ahjumma..!" kataku sambil melambai ke arah kasir.

"Ne ? Kau mau pesan apa ?"

"Aku pesan Tsubamesanjo Ramen dan Es teh. Kau mau apa Kyu ?"

"Ehm.. sama sepertimu." Katanya.

"Baiklah, 2 Tsubamesanjo Ramen dan 2 Es teh, ahjumma."

"Ne.." kata ahjumma itu ramah. Tapi, ahjumma memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Apa hubungan Kyuhyun dan ahjumma ? Ah yasudahlah, bukan urusanku ini.

Tak lama, pesanan kami datang. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah bernafsu langsung melahap ramen miliknya dengan sangat cepat. Terkadang ia mengipas-ngipas bibirnya yang kepanasan. Seperti anak kecil.

Ya ampun.. dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan ramennya. Aku saja setengahnya belum ada. Ckckckck.. manusia super.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanyaku.

"Selesai…." Katanya riang sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Cukup lama, akhirnya ramenku habis.

"Ramenmu sudah habis. Sekarang kau mau kemana ?" tanyanya.

"Pulang."

"Baiklah, kuantar ya…"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh ?Ayolah…" dia memasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke sini besok. Tunggu saja di sini."

"Jinjja ?"

"Ne, aku pulang dulu." Pamitku setelah membayar di kasir.

"Ne.."

_Keesokan harinya di SM High School_

"Ssst.. apa kau tahu ? Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Bisik seorang yeoja tukang gosip pada temannya.

"Wah ! Dia namja atau yeoja ?" tanya temannya.

Ahh ! Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya.

"Selamat pagi semua ! Pagi ini saya membawa seorang murid baru pindahan dari Shinhwa." Kata Kim seonsaengnim.

Saat aku memandang ke arah murid baru itu, ternyata…

'DIA ?'

TBC

Hehehe… author kembali dengan cerita abal yang sudah bulukan ini. Gomawo bagi yang masih mau membacanya. *deep bow

_Tsubamesanjo Ramen : Berasal dari daerah Shinetsu. Ramen yang diberi irisan bawang bombay di atasnya._

Gomawo untuk **Cho Miku | Park Min Rin | Kyurin Minnie |Lee Soo Hyun | Lee Shurri | Chagyumin **karena sudah me-review cerita ini. Hehe.. pada nyangka kalo temennya Lena itu Kyuhyun ya..? ^^

Kalau yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back. Kalau ada yang mau mengkritik saya, silahkan melalui PM.

Dan bagi readers yang suka, saya mohon dengan sangat untuk me-review.

Gomawo ^^)/

_**Kim Rena**_


End file.
